Giving Everything Except Yourself
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Rory and Finn have a child together. Finn isn't involved much, but he wants to be. He just doesn't know how. He didn't grow up with good examples. Rory doesn't want her daughter to grow up with an absent father like she did. Rory and Finn both want the same thing, to have a complete family. How are they going to get there? And how did they find themselves parents to begin with?


**AN: Hey, guys! Here's a new story. Now, listen up, I want your guys' opinions, I am thinking about doing flashback every other chapter. What do you guys think about that? I really like that idea. Tell your guys' opinions. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuBFanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Note: I don't have a beta, only I see this so sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

He had bought them this lovely, furnished penthouse. He had paid for their medical bills. He had bought them furniture. He had bought her a new, very expensive car. He paid for everything. He would send them gifts. He did everything he thought she wanted him to do, but she doesn't want him to do any of that. She just wants him to be here with her and their daughter. Is that really so much to ask for? She never thought this is how her life would end up. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she was going to end up a single mother and it's no surprise now that she is a single mother. Even though he had promised her that he would always be there for her and their daughter, it has yet to happen. He rarely shows his face around here, the only time he has been here was when he was helping her move into this penthouse. That was the first and last time he came here. Even when their daughter had come home from the hospital, he wasn't even here. She is only happy that he had been there for the birth of their daughter even if he did leave an hour later. If Rory Gilmore is being honest with herself ever since she found she was pregnant, her relationship with her daughter's father has been weird, almost right away he had pushed her away. Mostly everyone had pushed her away just because she was pregnant, everyone. Her grandparents, her friends. The only people who didn't abandon her completely are a total of six people. Her mother, her father, Luke, Paris, Lane, and Colin. They had been with her for the whole nine months of her pregnancy and they had all been there when Lorelei Evangeline Gilmore was born. She was the one who picked the name and she had made sure that her daughter had her last name. Her daughter's father didn't really care what Rory had named their daughter, he was just there. Rory knows that deep down inside that Finn, yes Finn, is just really scared. After the childhood he had, she isn't surprised that he is scared. Finn Morgan is just a scared little boy.

Rory pushes herself off the bed, her head hurts which isn't unexpected because she has been sick for the past three days and is only getting worse. It doesn't help that her little baby girl is sick too. With Rory being sick herself, it's hard for her to take care of Evan. Rory had decided to call her daughter Evan, Evan coming from her middle name. Rory knows that she could call her mother or her father or even one of her friends, but she doesn't want to get them sick and she also didn't want to disrupt their lives, she knows they all have lives to live. There is one person she can call, but she honestly has no clue where Finn is at the moment. Rory makes her way down the hall to her daughter's room when she gets close, she can hear someone talking, she doesn't panic, Rory knows exactly who is talking to her daughter. She loves when she catches Finn in his weak moments. In fact, Evan wouldn't even be here if Rory had never found Finn in one of his weak moments. She quietly walks near the door so she can hear what Finn is saying to their daughter.

"I'm sorry," She hears him say. "I want to be around more often, but I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that I am going to turn out like my father, your grandfather. He hates me, I was a mistake that's what he has always said when I do something wrong. I think that's why I drink so much, well actually I haven't been drinking at all ever since you were born. When I first saw your face, I knew I had to start changing my life around. I have to be the best father to you and I have to be a better man to your mother. God, I know she hates me. How could she not? I am never around to help her with you. I just… I don't even know."

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks in a whisper from the doorway.

"Even though she hates me, your mother called me," Finn says, not even looking at Rory. "She said that you two were sick… I thought maybe you would let me take care of you two. I know you hate me, I know you are mad at me. I have made a lot of mistakes, love, and one of my biggest mistakes has been leaving you two. I know this is a long shot, but will you forgive me?"

"It's not going to be that easy," Rory sighs, moving from the doorway to standing next to Finn, both of them looking at their sleeping daughter. "You haven't made things easy for me this past year. I had to go through the entire pregnancy of our daughter without you. I was in tears almost every night. It's been nothing, but hard. I want to forgive you, but I'm just worried that if I forgive you and let you back into our lives that you will just leave again. I don't want Evan to have the same father I had growing up. I know how it feels not to have a father in my life and I don't want that for Evan."

"I know," Finn sighs. "I want our daughter to have a happy life. I want her to have the life and the love I never got as a child. I want her to have both parents in her life, but the thing is love, I don't know how to be a good father, I don't know how to be a good parent or a parent at all, I don't have a good explain…"

Finn stops in the middle of his sentence, Rory watches as he sucks in a deep breath, trying not to let the tears fall. His father has always been a hard subject for Finn. Rory remembers when on the rare night that Finn was with her during her pregnancy, he had told her all about how his father had constantly beaten him and told him that he was worthless. Rory felt bad for him, he never got the love he desired from his father. His mother had left when Finn was fifteen, he hasn't heard from her since or at least that's what Finn has told her.

"Sometimes," Rory says, letting her hand drift across Finn's face. "You have to do things even though you don't have a good explain. You have an explain of how not to be a parent, you know what not to do. Do you think I knew what I was doing when Evan came into this world? I had no clue, but I have been slowly learning what to do and you can too."

"How do you have this kind of faith in me?" Finn asks. "Ever since I found out that you were pregnant with my child, I have been in and out of your life. I haven't been there to help you with Evan. I have been the worst and yet, you somehow have this kind of faith like I never did anything."

"It's called forgiving you," Rory says.

"So you forgive me?" Finn asks.

"Somewhat, it's going to take you a lot longer for me to completely forgive you," Rory says. "We still have a lot to talk about. How long are you going to stay?"

"For a while," Finn smiles, looking down at his still sleeping daughter. "I am not going anywhere."


End file.
